He's Back
by Ruysbroeck
Summary: Kim & Ron must do battle with a villian from the distant past.


He's Back

Blaw blaw blaawww blaww. Bllaaw bbblllaaawww blaw blaww blaw blaw. Blaw blaw blaaww blaw blaaawwww blaw blaw blaw blaaww. Blaw bbllaaww blaw blaawww blaw blaw blaw blawww blaw blaw blaww blaaww bllawww. Blaw blaw blaw blaww…

Ron Stoppable felt the weight of the world crush down upon the toes of his right foot and slowly Reality began to re-immerge. Shaking his head about rapidly Ron vainly attempted to remove the final traces of fuzz that lingered. His appearance did not bring about trepidation in those who opposed him but beneath the black and grey mission clothes he presently wore his physical body was becoming quite the chiseled specimen of heroic manhood.

Atop his oval head was an unkempt mass of blonde hair, in all fairness he did try but unless a pea sized dollop of LaGoup were applied the hair generally did as it pleased. Ronald's eyes were large and deep brown with a splattering of freckles positioned slightly below. A thin neck supported his head, below that was a thin wiry body that was as fore mentioned becoming quite well muscled. It was amazing what could happen when you became the star running back of the school football team and forced to word hard. Large thick fingers sprouted from his hands and at the very tip of his frame were oversized feet, but if asked his girlfriend would reply his most appealing feature was a cute but tight set of buns.

As Ron's large eyes began to focus again he could see his beloved girlfriend, the one and only Kim Possible, cheerleader, teen hero and goddess standing before him. Actually it had been one of her dainty heals that had brought him back to the land of wakefulness. She was a vision of loveliness long think rich dark red hair fell to the center of her back. He couldn't see her round face, her deep green eyes or her winning smile but he knew they were there. She was thin with a very perky body intensely lined with solid muscle. Kim was a go getter, always on the move unable to sit still for any length of time, not to mention what could only be classified as an adrenaline junky. The death defying stunts and other oddities she did to save the world could only be classified as daft. Of course she always dragged him around with her when ever and where ever she went. Not that he complained, much. If asked, and he had never been asked, but he would say he loved all of Kim but her beautiful long smooth porcelain like legs were the most spectacular part of her body. Mr. Stoppable always found it very distracting when she was prancing around in her little cheer costume and he was trying to concentrate on the game.

One other thought had occurred to him, how was she managing to stay awake while this old bat droned on and on about this and that and the other thing. Kim just stood there arms crossed and nodded on occasion as the woman prattled on and on. The police are incompetent, they can't find my jewels. Private investigator equally useless, no evidence found as to who took them. You are my last hope. If you can't find them then the family jewels are gone forever. Blaw blaw blaw. Ron didn't think she'd stopped for a breath of air in all the time she been yammering.

The pair was in the posh section of Upperton. This was the area where the mega wealthy of the Tri-city area lived. Outside the roads were all smooth or if not were being smoothed out so the suspension of their ritzy automobiles would not suffer. Trees lined the edges of personal walkways. The majority of the buildings and homes had been designed and build during the age of Victoria when being English was all the rage. They were tall, constructed of heavy red brick with long thin windows reaching upwards to the tips of there high ceilings.

The shops were expensive to say the least. The garments were all designer labels with astronomical price tags the likes of which nether he nor his consort could afford on their meager retail pay checks.

The home they were in was vast. Thick brick walls kept out the unwanted eyes of passing locals, the tops studded with heavy iron lamps. Large oak trees dotted the manicured lawn and statuary complete with fountains sprang up around the large compound. Outsized gardens and walkways of interlocking brickwork flowed through the property working there way through the yards so the owner would not sully their footwear with dirt.

The dwelling itself was mammoth painted white on the outside. The main entrance, which they had not been permitted to use, was lined with soaring columns carved from only the finest marble from Italy. The brass fitting on the main double doors gleamed radiant in the afternoon sun, polished to within and inch of there life. A walkway made also from the most supreme granite showed not a speck of miring from any footwear and if one of noble breed looked downward they would have seen a reflection of themselves.

Neither Kim nor Ron saw any of this for they were relegated to the side entrance. The one used by the delivery people and servants, they were not worthy of using the front entrance hall.

Ron just couldn't concentrate, the woman's monotone voice just made concentration impossible. It was never this bad in school. The room they presently occupied was to say the very least was white. The walls of this large room were white. The ceiling towering high above was white. The carpet, albeit plush and comfortable on the toes was white. The two love seats, even though they were antique and contained highly polished wood was an off white colour, the flowers on the pattern had colour but they were light pink and faded. The coffee table wasn't white but with a glass top the white carpet beneath was well visible. Several magazines were stacked upon the table but they were turned downward and the backs were white. Paintings on the wall at least weren't white but sprawled with multiple colours were small and got lost in the background. What they were supposed to be Ron didn't know, they weren't to his taste.

The room itself was larger than Ron's bedroom and this was only one small portion of the home. Upon the wall facing him was a large hinged door, white, with a brass handle. To his left was a set of sliding doors, also white as was the trim, the window jams and everything else in the room. Even the chandeliers crystal reflected the white. Ron would never have a house like this. Although he would like a massive house, somewhere where he could spoil Kim the way she deserved to be pampered, he would never decorated the house like this. Come to think of it Kim probably wouldn't let him.

Ron felt a shifting of weight against his thigh. Lifting his leg outwards and with a violent shake he caused the contents of his hip pocket to jostle about. Seconds ticked by and a very irate little pink creature flung open the flap of his pocket and glared up. Rufus was not amused to have been woken so abruptly. Rufus was a small pink rodent from the Naked Mole species of rat and Ron's best friend, male. And customary to the rules of care and maintenance was attaining his customary eighteen hours sleep a day.

Pointing an accusing finger downward Ron stated the obvious "If I gotta suffer through this so do you." Rufus glared up at his human. His one lip curled up into a sneer sending his whiskers skyward. He was not happy having his beauty sleep interrupted, especially not for this humdrum. Leaning against the outside of the pocket one hand crumpled up against his cheek the other laying across the lip of the trousers his tiny clawed fingers drumming away furiously. That was until he spotted something out of the corner of his dark little eye.

Rufus leapt into action. Immediately he grasped hold of his human's pant leg and began yanking harshly. Ron Stoppable looked downward annoyed, thinking Rufus was just cross with him and taking retribution. "What!" he hissed as quietly as possible through a clenched set of teeth. The little naked mole rat his form now bouncing up and down in the pocket as well as stabbing his finger in the direction of the discovery whistled sharply.

Several moments past as Ron starred mindlessly in the right general direction, confused trying to figure out what he was supposed to be looking at. Then a movement caught his eye and he smiled. Slowly he hunched over and with fingers drumming together, his mind starting to work.

Unhurriedly Ron tiptoed away from the inaction, making his way cautiously towards the double doors. They slide open without a sound, when one was pushed the other door slid to match. After passing through into the next room he moved the doors back into the closed position.

This room was white as well. The only real difference was a small circular corner section of tile before which sat a heavy wooden door, the remainder of the floor was wooden. Along the far wall was a dirty, at least for this place, love seat. The fabric was well worn in many places and it sat tightly against the wall to Ron's left. The room was not quite as wide as the one Ron had just left and the small chair took up most of the space against the wall. Boring unrecognizable artwork sat on three of the walls and no windows were present.

He could see nothing in the center of the room so Ron got down on hands and knees and scoured along the baseboards looking for that which he had just seen. On his first pass nothing could be observed but finally in the far corner of the room underneath the far corner of the chair was the evidence Ron had been seeking.

Bolting upright he rushed from of the chamber and back into the one he had just vacated. Kim was alone. She was shaking her head trying to clear her mind. Life was beginning to enter back into her eyes as the glazing started to wear away. Not bothering to close the doors Ron swiftly invaded the room. Taking his best girl around the waist he led her towards one of the empty seats. "Don't worry KP, Rufus and I can handle this one." Ron stated with a massive sweep of his arms. He took no notice of the raised eyebrow that Kim had given him, clearly she was skeptical. "You just sit down and relax." With that he carefully placed her bottom end down upon the edge of the seat and hastened off.

The double doors slid silently closed as Ron began a mission he knew he could handle. It wasn't saving the world but it was a start. Ron bent over before the chair, gripped the frame and lifted, carefully pulling the object away from the wall, just far enough and angled sufficiently so he could get behind. There in the corner was a hole. Not a big hole but one where a rodent could gain access and that was where Rufus came in.

Removing his trusty companion from his pocket he began to physic things up. "Alright buddy we can do this. You are one lean mean pink fighting machine." Staring back upon one another they continued to make manly noises.

Ron flexed his muscles "Grrrr…"

Rufus flexed his back "Grrrr…"

Back and forth this went on until our two manly men were worked up into a lather ready to take on whatever villain awaited them. Jumping down from his perch atop his human's hands Rufus moved towards the hole and onto destiny.

It was rather dark inside the hole. Rufus was now between the two outer sections of wall. The only dim trace of light came from the hole and the tight beams entering from under the baseboards. Dust and cobwebs hung high above him drifting silently on some unseen waft of air.

Just inside the entrance to this dungeon like area was a hated contraption primarily used for the destruction of small rodents. Its wooden base was coated in dirt the red boarder barely visible. The trapping mechanism was layered in rust and the heavy spring showed no signs of wear. But arranged in the center was "Cheese!" Rufus cried out delighted and moved forward to grasp it.

Stopping short he had no doubt that it would be humans play to remove the cheese without springing the device but even through his colour blind eyes something didn't seem right. Not only did the colour of the cheese seem off but it also gave the impression of movement. Making a disgusted noise he turned back to the mission

Slowly he continued creeping along the darkened passage hugging his back to the wall, gradually letting his eyes get used to the gloom that prevailed throughout. It wasn't that far along before Rufus finally met the villain, facing the opposite direction and clearly not expecting any intruder. Rufus smiled and readied himself this would be no big after all he could do anything.

Realizing company had slinked into his layer the rogue leisurely turned to address the oddly pink individual. The villain was of similar size to Rufus but where Rufus was bald this creature was covered with thin white fur. The exception was the large ears that perked outward from top of his head, a whip like furless tail lay in the dirt on the floor. Fingers that were slightly more gnarled than normal held onto an interesting bobble collected from the old ladies collection of trinkets. The most prominent feature of this villain were his bright red eyes that shone menacing in the gloom.

Rufus entered combat mode and went into his battle stance, holder of the mystical monkey power, trainee of the ancient art of ninjitsu and Ti shing pec wa. The rodent opposite him just sighed, dropped the sparkler onto the floor and entered into a relaxed stance, his eyes blinked but once.

Rufus hurled himself forward into the fray with a massive flying kick. The wind whipped past his ears as he sailed over top of his opponent. The vermin had ducked allowing Rufus to sail overhead. But not content the pink creature landed and quickly turned back with flying fists of furry. It was a sight of such strangeness that had ever been seen. The two rodents traded punches kicks as well as tail slashes in a titanic battle.

Finally Rufus grasped his antagonist by the fur and mashed him into the wall pinning him in place. But the battle did not end as the rogue plastered his head into Rufus's noggin causing him to stagger back. Rufus stumbled backward tripping over something left lying around upon the floor. In an instant the creature was upon him pushing him downward. Risking a glance about, he was lying upon something wooden but that was unimportant. His neck was perilously close to tripping the trapping mechanism.

Rufus twisted his head to the side hoping to remove it from danger. The smell of stale cheese wafted into his nostrils causing his whiskers to twitch. This would not be the end of poor Rufus there was no way he would let things come to that. The old timer would not get the best of him. Ignoring the pressure against his head he shifted first one leg then the other moving them below and under the belly of his opponent and when the time was right Rufus heaved with all his might forcing the villain high into the air.

Rolling out of his perilous predicament Rufus jumped to his feet shaking himself off. His opponent lay upon his back scowling but all he did was blink twice before rising again. Once more unto the breach went the little pink mole rat his one clawed fist striking forward hard against his adversary's blocking forearms. The battle once more joined into the monumental struggle between right and wrong, between bald and furred

Before long the youthful little Mole rat battered his way through the defenses and scored a solid hit against the white rats shoulder. Backing into his guard position he prepared another thrust but instead of attacking he felt something slither around his ankle and haul him bodily off his feet. The adversary had wrapped his tail around Rufus's leg and pulled the feet out from underneath. Using a maneuver that Kim had formulated to win the regionals Rufus twisted so his arms struck the ground first and there after pushed off until he had twisted around to land back upon his feet.

Now with distance between the two Rufus re-tried the flying kick. Taking advantage of the distance he built up the necessary speed and launched himself into the air flying directly at the now blinking white rat.

He missed. The dirty rat shifted sideways and Rufus missed the target. The scoundrel then firmly grasped Rufus about the end of his heavy tail and used all the energy of the attack to spin the naked rodent high into the air and into the wall.

Xxxxxx

"**RUFUS!**" Ron screeched as he watched an imprint form of his little buddy through the opposite side of the plaster wall. Ron's hands had immediately flew to the temples around his head in shock as the plaster crumpled outwards. "Don't worry little buddy I'm coming for ya!" and Ron thrust his arm into the hole.

Xxxxxx

Kim was looking rather elegant and she sat upon the antique chair in the center of the chamber. She sat upon the very edge of the chair back straight, legs crossed very lady like at the knee the front leg twitching nervously. She was thumbing through a magazine she had picked up from the table.

She wasn't reading it just firing through the pages without any real interest. Right now she was resisting the temptation to rush into the other room and rescue her boyfriend. His high pitched scream had come after what seemed an like an eternity in which it had been far too quiet. That usually meant he was getting into some form of trouble.

Kim wanted to run in and liberate him from whatever trouble he had gotten himself into and in her mind she could come up with untold number of ways. But he said he wished to do this mission and that she wasn't needed so she was going to let him try. She knew he could do it, she'd seen him accomplish missions before and this time she would let him do so. If he needed help she would gladly come to his aid.

Xxxxx

Ron's expression was pained as he shook his hand about in the air before comforting it against his chest. The spent mouse trap lay upon the floor. Blowing upon his gloved hand he could feel a red welt growing across the knuckles of one hand. Who would have thought a mouse trap could cause that much pain. With that he kicked the offending device across the floor. "Oh look cheese."

Out of the fissure in the wall staggered poor Rufus he was looking very much the worse for wear. His whiskers were crumpled and it looked as if stars were circling about his head, the impact with the wall had smarted quite a bit and now he weaved and bobbed with each passing step.

"Buddy!" Ron cried as he scooped up his battered little friend. "Owww" his fingers still stung from the impact with the trap and even the clutching of the defeated Rufus to his chest caused the pain to stir within his knuckles. "Did you see which way the villain went?" It wasn't so much a point as a finger weaving in the general direction of the room that lay on the other side of the wall.

Ron knew he didn't have much time if they were to apprehend that no-good-nick he wound need to move hastily. As carefully as he could Ron place Rufus in the hip pocket that doubled as a naked mole rat carry case and rushed to the far door. The door itself was far heavier than the others inside the home and the locking mechanism for more robust. But that did not matter for the lock and door was flung open and in dashed Ron Stoppable.

It was a dark cavernous room. The garage of this mammoth dwelling was far bigger than was his entire home not to mention the fact that the automobiles housed inside were more expensive by quite a long shot. The floor was painted concrete with multiple brick pillars holding up the roof. There was a set of stairs leading upwards presumably that was where the driver lived.

The only problem that now faced Ron was that the far wall, the one where his nemesis hid was covered in junk. Gardening equipment, automotive supplies and boxes and boxes of who knew what was pilled out from the wall. There was no way Ron could or would move all that stuff to get to one blasted rodent. He felt dejected his big chance to be the hero thwarted by a mound of refuse.

His ear cocked slightly and his brain started working away. There was a noise, a sound that was familiar but one he really couldn't place.

Xxxxx

Kim Possible could not really be considered a worry wart but the fact that it had become very quiet in the other room was starting to trouble her. It usually meant that her boyfriend was getting into some sort of trouble. She really wished to let him solve this mission on his own but the silence was beginning to take its toll. So she just sat upon the edge of the chair leg jiggling madly as her fingers knotted in her lap. The magazine had been place back on the table for she couldn't concentrate on reading, not that she was interested in the contents.

Finally the double doors opened rapidly and slammed shut just as quickly. Leaning heavily against the doors was her consort and he was not looking well. His eyes were wide with terror, his skin pale, and breaths coming in quick pants.

Kim stood smiling, she knew he'd come back for help. "So what…" she ended with a shriek, he came at her launching himself over the chair tackling her and pinning her to the floor between the chair and coffee table. "Though you said you could handle it?" She asked pleasantly enough from her prone position looking up into his eyes.

He hummed and hawed trying to think of some way to begin "Well let's just say our intelligence was faulty."

"Do you wish me to comment upon that?"

Another several seconds past. "No."

"So you found the perpetrator? Can you describe him?"

Sighing slightly he began "White, big ears, large evil beady red eyes and a…ah…long skinny tail.

Kim started to laugh "You got beaten up by a rat!"

"Well…."

The wall behind erupted in a mass of flame. Laser fire exploded forth showering bits of wood and plaster across the room. Smoke and dust billowed outwards filling the room with a thickness so deep that it could be tasked on the tongue and smelt far back into the nostrils.

Ron screamed trying to be heard over the din **"I mean who gives a rat a miniature cybertronic battle suit with working plasma blasters?"**

Who indeed?

Xxxxxx

Craning backwards Kim looked over from her prone position trying to see what was going on. Ron was trying his best to cover her body with his own, saving her from the worst of the flying debris. Through the floor she could feel the stomp of heavy brick like feet banging there way towards her. Then mysteriously appearing though the mist and gloom it came. The mighty feet clomped to a stop before her eyes.

The battle suit wasn't all that big, just about three feet in height but it looked formidable. The colours were deep crimson melding into black. Colossal flat feet held the structure upwards tiny talons had been painted on replacing the toes. A thick tail supported the weight of the creature, the arms jutted out at almost right angles from the body. There were no fingers at the ends only a serious pair of opposable razor sharp claws. Centered between the claws protruding outwards, at the wrist was the plasma cannons the same ones that had torn the wall asunder. The upper part of the battle suit had a predatory shark like appearance. Where the ears should have been there were swept back razor like fins, the cockpit was clear thick heavy Plexiglas, from below sharp fangs protrude.

Leaning down from the cockpit was the obscene image of a small white rat its unfeeling scarlet eyes glowering down upon her. Pinky Joe Curly Tail had entered the room. Three sets of eyes stared from different positions not certain what the next course of action should be. Kim's back began to ache from the twist of her position and the weight of her boyfriend but she could see the rodent blinked just once before moving back to the control panel.

The barrels of the blasters slide out from their housing in the forearms of the suit. Time stopped as the ends warmed to a cherry red glow. "Move!" screamed Kim as she grabbed Ron by the sides and quickly began rolling cross the floor.

Red hot light fallowed them slicing through the top of the coffee table sending razor sharp glass flying through the atmosphere. The beams lanced out cutting through the sofa setting the fabric alight. They tracked up along the wall before finally blasting out the window. Pinky Joe ceased firing as he began looking for the remains of his prey.

The human's had only stopped rolling when they had banged into the wall. Now not knowing when the fire would recommence Kim grasped the fabric of Ron's shirt and bodily hauled him upwards. Launching herself forwards Kim took one massive step forward then another before flinging herself through the destroyed window and out of the house.

Kim hit the ground in a roll, in her maniac bid at escape she had dove out the window instinctively tucking herself inward as she hit the ground and in an instant was up again and pounding towards a hefty oak tree. Behind her Ron just landed with a thud. His limbs flailed every which way in a bid for traction tearing up bits of sod as he went. As was always the case he was a few steps behind his best girl.

Both teens hid behind the tree hopefully out of sight of the maniac rodent. Ron poked his head around the wooden obstacle looking for signs of pursuit. Kim still with her back resting on the massive tree fished into her pocket and removed the Kimmunicator. "Good idea, call Wade, see if you can get him to jam that suit or something." Ron whispered as he took a moment to look at what she was doing.

Kim ignored him and began punching the keys, scrolling through the options. "Come on…come on…" she pleaded to the small blue device in her hand. Time seemed immovable as she waited for the person on the other end to pick up.

From the house no movement occurred other than a cloud of thick black smoke that began to drift out from inside the building. Other than that there was nothing.

Finally after what seemed very long minutes "Kim are you there?" chirped from the little device.

"Mom!"

"Hey kids how are things going."

"Mom!"

"Hey Mrs. P." Ron responded with a smile "Why are you calling your Mother?" he whispered into Kim's ear. Kim elbowed him in the gut as a response.

"Are you going to be home for dinner?"

"Are we?" Ron got another elbow in the ribs.

"Mom I'm on a mission." Kim stated exasperation in her voice.

From the dwelling things had started to happen once again. The window was being enlarged. Plasma fire shot through the outside wall sending more smoke drifting skywards. Glass rained down, brick and wood was sent sailing though the air. And a muffled little scream sounded from the throat of our male hero

Covering one side of her face Kim tried to hide her next words from her nearby boyfriend. "Mom do you remember a story Dad would of told about Pink Joe Curly Tail?"

Her mother's glowing blue eyes were blank and her orange topped head dropped in thought. Obviously she had not been prepared for this line of questioning and it took several seconds for her to remember anything along those lines. "Oh yes the psycho rat. The one that destroyed half the collages buildings."

"Did Dad every mention what happened to him?"

Things were getting serious around the other side of the tree. Seconds ago the rate of fire had slowed then stopped. And now cautiously a small combat suit appeared into view, its occupant looking for the whereabouts of his prey.

"No he never mentioned anything so I assume the little creature just wondered away." Mrs. Possible gave a little giggle as she remembered some of the stories she had been told by her husband while they were dating.

Kim grumbled "Thanks Mom, we'll be home later." Then she began scrolling through the list of names to make another call. She never made it the rodent had hopped out the window and was on the move again.

Cautiously Ron had been peeking around the bulk of the tree watching to ensure their attacker hadn't located their presence. It hadn't lasted very long. Whatever sensors were located inside the mechanical toy it had pinpointed their location in no time flat. Pinky Joe had taken one large step and descended to the ground, his little cyber suit twisted towards them. Ron watched horrified as the ends of the blasters began glowing brightly and then it all broke loose once again.

Grasping Kim by the hand Ron began his retreat just as the lasers arrived at his position. Through a shower of tree bark and leaves the two high tailed it to the corner of the house dirt and grass kicked up behind them as the battle suit tracked them an instant to late.

Safe for the moment plastered flat against the corner of the building Kim tried her hand at the Kimmunicator once more. This time the response was almost immediate and the image upon the tiny screen was that of a plump little coloured boy of about 12 years of age. Wade was the technical and intelligence network behind team Possible. It was his computer skills that allowed the team to travel around the world in their quest at thwarting evil.

"Wade we're having a few problems here."

"So what's the problem?" Wade asked as he leaned back in his computer chair.

"We're being chased around by a maniac in a cyber battle suit!" Kim conveniently left out the fact that the pilot was a oversized mouse.

Leaning over the keyboard of his heavy computer set up Wade began banging away at the keys. "Ok Kim I've locked onto the Kimmunicator and in a sec I'll have a satellite on your position." The boy seemed relaxed, but then again he wasn't the one getting chased around by something his dad had created.

Ron had peeked around the corner of the building and was not happy with what he saw. The oversized feet of the rodent robot were tromping in his general direction. Blaster fire zinged by the edge of the wall and occasionally bits of the building flew off showering him with shrapnel. This was not how he imagined things to work out when he first undertook the mission just a few short minutes ago. "Kim we don't have much time!" he bellowed forth.

Kim was still watching the little blue device in her hand. The boy would stare at his screen then punch some buttons and glare at the monitor again. It was taking forever and she didn't have a lot of time. "Ok Kim this is weird." No weird was getting chased around by a rat with a battle suit that her father had made. "I don't think my computer is willing to talk to the battle suit. I'm not even sure if the thing has a modem in the first place. It's like the programming was done on some archaic device like a Commodore or an old Radio Shake PC, can't guarantee the computers will be talking in the same language."

This was not what Kim needed to here as another volley of not so fine brick work overwhelmed her hair. "Anything you can do Wade?" she could here a shriek from beside her.

"Kim we really need to move!" Ron was starting to panic. The fire was beginning to punch its way through the wall. Several blasts had been close enough to singe the hairs upon her bare arms.

"Keep working on it Wade. Call me if you get anywhere." And with that the device slid into her pocked.

Reaching into one of the pockets of her belt she pulled forth a large tub of lip gloss and removed the lid. Irregardless of the shocked looked on her boyfriend's face she leapt out from behind the relative safety of the wall and pointed the lipstick at the advancing creature.

The rodent had been closer than she anticipated when she let fly with the small laser that resided in the tube but that didn't seem to matter. Kim watched as the beam struck home on the central torso and did nothing the energy just seemed to be absorbed by the armour.

Pinky Joe now had a clear shot and his beams lanced towards her. Kim had just begun a maneuver to remove her from harms way when she felt a strong firm hand grasp hold of her and hauled her back behind the wall.

Stating the obvious "That didn't seem to work."

Now larger chunks of the building were breaking away and crumbling to the ground. Her free hand grasped that of her boyfriend and her legs began pumping away evacuating the area before the rat did them in.

She could hear the heavy rasping sound of Ron's breath in her ears as they bolted across the lawn, laser fire kissing their heels. The pair's destination was a low ornamental red brick wall not more than twenty feet away. Thick lines of ivy clung to its short length, small multi-coloured flowers dotted about the base. Several adorable garden gnomes worked along the span. At the one end a wheel barrow held miscellaneous gardening implements the botanist had left behind.

Kim easily hurdled the barrier, Ron not so much. His front leg caught the wall flipping him over causing him to land quite solidly on his back emptying his lungs. The impact left his head lying uncomfortably in a bed of begonias. Beside Kim had skidded to a halt the wall would give them several moments of protection as the rodent clomped his way around. It would give her time to come of with a plan.

The time was less than imagined for the sound of a high pitched whine fallowed by the far end of the wall exploding echoed the fact that Pinky Joe wasn't finished with them just yet. Red brick work and mortar sailed through the air, the teens bodies were once again coated in think red dust. Small bits of leaf floated downward on superheated air currents and Ron let out a shriek as the head of a gnome landed into his lap.

Sending the head hurriedly away Ron leaned upward and began to speak "By the way why did you ask your mom about…wait I just had a thought." Ron's eyes lit up as his thoughts became clear "Your Dad built that battle suit." Grumbling Kim had hoped her boyfriend wouldn't clue into that fact. "You know I think your Dad's trying to kill us."

With the last blast still ringing in their ears the far end of the wall erupted and so did Kim's temper. "WHAT!" Kim was enraged her teeth set in a snarl "How dare you say that!" she stabbed at him with her finger. "My father is not trying to kill us, he loves me dearly."

"Well what about Drakken he had a hand in that." Ron began he had dug himself a deep hole with his girlfriends emotions and now let himself go down even deeper. "This homicidal rat's battle-suit, the space food."

Kim sputtered in rage "The space food… was…not...his…fault!"

Before Ron could answer or respond in any way Kim had hurled herself over the wall to pound upon something.

Ron looked down into his pocked "How come Dr. P never made you a battle suit?" He questioned.

Rufus had no answer and just shrugged. Ron shrugged as well and went about looking for a way to help his tweeked girlfriend. If he didn't help her it would be a cold and silent until she forgave him.

Xxxxx

Kim had hurled herself upward and over the wall completing a flip and standing before the micro machine. The pilot showed no reaction but just blinked several times. The slowness of his response allowed Kim all the time she needed her kick had more than enough power to knock any foe to the ground, except this one.

The massive brick like feet and heavy tail counter balancing the machine not to mention the extreme construction stopped her cold. Her foot impacted into the cockpit of the apparatus, and bounced off resulting in her to landing solidly upon her backside. Seemingly the only reaction from the rodent was a blinking of his eyes

Reaching back into her belt she pulled out the second of her special lipsticks. As the creature moved menacingly towards her she let fly with a splattering of pink goo. The bright pink slime coated the arm and one side of the mechanical rodent and quickly began hardening. Kim watched with a smile on her face and grim satisfaction as the elastic/constricting formula took hold freezing part of the creature in place.

The little rodent behind the controls began flipping switches and the engine sounds began to build. Servos whined, hydraulics hissed and the one side of the suit began to tremble until the one arm flew upwards dramatically ripping the pink slime asunder. With a clacking of claws the machine was back in action.

Kim twisted upon the ground, turning in an effort to get away. Before she could advance she was forced to let out a scream of agony, one front limb flashed forward and with hydraulic muscles clamping down upon her lower leg just below the knee it dragged her backwards. Fighting back the pain she twisted her body using her free leg to kick at the unyielding armoured chest. It was futile the creature wouldn't budge but instead the horrid whine of the electrical charging cannonry marked the powering up of the plasma blasters. At this range the wound to Kim would surly be grievous. Ignoring the pain Kim frantically twisted and fought to remover herself from the wicked grasp.

From close by a warbled battle cry echoed through the din of the melee, Ron with Rufus perched high upon his shoulder were charging into the fray. In his hands a rusty long handed shovel. His eyes were wild as he charged forward, forgotten were his fears of just about everything. Leaping high into the air Ron brought the shovel crashing down upon the head of the battle droid.

Kim heard the resounding twang as metal met armour and thick Plexiglas she watched Ron his eyes squeezed tight shut his teeth set in some inhuman grin. The impact had sent a massive vibration down through the metal through the wood and even now was shacking Ron's internals fiercely. Above Rufus was quaking almost to the point of being vibrated off his mount.

To Kim's great relief the pain eased off as the rodent released its grip letting the blood to flow back down her leg. She began to rise attempting to reenter the battle but things started to go wrong. As soon as she placed her weight down upon the one leg pain exploded through out her limb sending her tumbling downward her lungs crying out as she went.

Ron had seen through his somewhat blurry eyes that to his great relief the rodent had given up its hold upon his girlfriend. Unfortunately has his eyes refocused he realized that the plasma blasters were now pointed directly at him. Letting out a shriek he brought the shovel down upon the battle droid as mightily as his muscles could manage.

Pinky Joe had released Kim to face the greater threat of the blonde ape wielding the gardening implement. Manipulating the controls the torso began to swivel as he brought the weapons on line and began the aiming procedure. But the wooden section of the shovel smashed down upon the armoured cockpit sending wood splintering off in multiple directions. The blade spinning skyward landed many meters away.

The jarring sensation promptly stirred through Ron once more as he brought his weapon back down upon his pint sized foe. This blow proved to be as useless as the last but now all he had was a broken stick left in his hands and an angry rat before him. Jaw dropping along with the handle Ron watched as the weapons pointed directly at his midriff and began to glow with a mighty fire. His only recourse was to move in closer.

Nose to nose and toes to toes Ron felt the heat of the weapons singe against his backside. Ron looked down at the white rodent and blinked several times. Pinky Joe looked up at the pink yellow haired ape and blinked several times. Pinky Joe Curly tail was the first to move. Extending the claws he readied them to bite deep into the weak flesh of the ape.

Ron noticed the claws open and in a panic he did the only thing he could do and that was leap frog jump over the top of the tiny mechanical monstrosity. Kim watched from the ground, her leg in great pain, as Ron leap over top of the rodent piloted mechanical. He didn't stop there but continued on scooping her upward and unceremoniously dumping her upon his shoulder in a fireman's style carry. Her gut banging into the bones of his shoulder with every bounce as he ran terrified from the field. Kim was forced to grasp hold on Ron's bottom end just so she could stabilize her view and what she saw did not please her. She couldn't see where Ron was heading but she could witness the rodent as he powered up the lasers once more. She screamed out "**Left Ron…Left….The other left!" **Squeezing her eyes tight she felt a white hot breeze of fire passing just a little to close to her flesh.

Ron hurled himself past plant and tree, trampling down the lush green grass in his mad quest to place as much space between the maniacal rodent and those he carried. His goal was a small wooden bench placed just before the high outer stone wall. Leaping at the last moment, blaster fire burning the stonework as he went, Ron hurdled the stone barrier. Almost.

His back leg caught the top and sent himself and his two passengers tumbling above the sidewalk and onto the bonnet of a sport utility vehicle parked just outside the dwelling.

Outside the sanctuary of the old woman's domicile the community of Upperton bustled. Cars were parked up and down the boulevard, each one sitting beside a meter that charged about the same price as the help hired in the local shops. Across from the yard they had just left burning was the expensive shops where one could get all manner of overpriced items.

At the edge of the sidewalks were tall ornamental light standards their iron work swirling with life, glass work dripping towards the pavement. Nearby were small well tended maple trees their leaves dusting the tops of those who strolled beneath, metal cages surrounded keeping people and animals from damaging the plant life. Many of the shops contained large glass window displaying their fineries while above rows of window marked apartments rented out to those who could afford them.

Many of the building contained interlocking brickwork in front. Awnings above were made of brightly coloured fabric. Others had signs jutting out from the wall, a slight breeze causing them to sway back and forth their metal links creaking on the breeze. The majority of the building had been build during the reign of Victoria then let to rot during the dirty thirties and fortunately during prosperous times many had been updated and restored to their former glory. Now if one didn't keep the building up to a certain standard the owner would be ostracized and legally forced to beautify the structure.

None of this was on our heroes minds as they lay panting upon the hood of the darkly colour truck. Green leaves clouding out their view of the sky. Through gasps of breath Ron pronounced "Well at least we now have time to think." It was code for now Kim really needed to come up with a plan to stop that psycho rat.

Kim opened her mouth to reply, but instead a massive twang greeted their ears. Both teens craned their necks to look at where the sound had come from. What greeted their eyes was not to their liking. Several plasma blasts had punched there way through the stone wall and impacted themselves into the metal framework of a nearby car. More and more came through, soon the small holes merged into larger ones then the larger ones grew. It would not be long before the rodent had a space his mechanical could waltz through.

Kim slide off the hood and landed with a screech. The wound to her leg must be worse than she imagined for she could barely put weight upon it. "Ron help me!" she pleaded. Tearing his eyes off the progressively shrinking wall he, with Rufus upon his shoulder grasped her about the waste and aided Kim in walking. They needed to put more space between themselves and that battle suit. Wade hadn't call on an update so they were on their own.

Moving quickly down the far side of the parked vehicles the pair hobbled as quickly as possible. "Ron there are people on the streets we can't let that creature hurt them."

"How we haven't figured out a way of slowing that thing down let alone stopping it." Ron was correct Kim watched as the battle suit clomped it's way into the center of the street. Spotting them it turned, Kim could almost image a grin upon the creatures face now that it had caught them in the open.

Suddenly from behind a car horn blasted causing all to jump. Pinky Joe turned the mech about and opened fire on the unsuspecting vehicle. Kim watched in horror as the auto was pummeled by laser fire. Lights and grillwork blew outwards and smoke began to pour out from under the hood. The driver panicked and ran as the windshield shattered the rodent began tracking the terrified driver.

Biting back the pain Kim leapt over to a near by trash can and grasped the only thing that had any real weight. It was slimy and stank but she wasn't planning on keeping the thing but simply hurled it at the creature. The garbage missed, bouncing several feet away from the intended target. The suit turned back towards the teen heroes. From this distance no whine could be heard but the sultry glow emerged from between the opposable claws.

Kim felt a massive weight crash into her knocking her to the ground, pining her there. She never unscrewed her eyes as she felt bits of hot metal and plastic showered upon her face and hair. In her ears she could perceive the pained cries of her boyfriend as he took the full impact of the shrapnel, protecting her from the worst.

As soon as the rain had ceased Ron grasped Kim by the belt and hauled her upwards. Both teens were hunched over fallowing the length of the parked vehicles using the bulk to protect themselves.

Risking a glimpse they could see Pinky Joe shooting up the street. Cars were blasted apart, smoldering and burning. Trees grew hot under the touch of the flames. More than one street pole had fallen over snapped in the center like a matchstick. The stores windows their glass shattered and broken the inside rubble strewed with mannequins tossed about like rag dolls. And all about people ran around in a panic screaming and dogging laser fire, in the distance sirens could be heard.

"Ron we have to get him to stop chasing those people!" Kim hollered over the din.

"Ya but how do we get him to stop chasing us."

"Working on it." Kim removed the grapple gun from its holster. Taking careful aim at the creature stomping down the center of the once busy road she fired. Compressed gas hissed out as the metallic claw launched down the street, thin cable trailing behind. The grapple ended its flight crashing into the thick metallic arm of the battle suit there latching firmly in place.

Pinky Joe stared down the street hardly believing someone would dare attempt to stop his destructive progress. His revenge on those hairless apes was not yet complete no longer would he be forced to run mazes for a pittance of cheese.

"Ron hold on. I don't think I can do this myself." Feeling his grip firmly about her waist Kim began to backtrack on the cable reeling in the nasty rodent. It wasn't much of a plan but she needed to get the rodent away from the crowds. The lead pulled taunt Kim could see Pink Joe get closer. Unfortunately he wasn't moving, both her and Ron's feet were scrapping over the ground. The gravel on the road grinding under their boot heals. This wasn't working out as planed, but Pinky Joe had noticed the pair.

Kim watched as the suit slowly turned towards her and both barrels raised, she could see the ends light up. Hastily she pitched the device and dropped to the ground pulling Ron down with her. The heat passed quickly over her. Keeping her grip upon her boyfriend she hurriedly rolled across the street avoiding the bracketing fire of the rodent.

Shoulder and back grinding into the asphalt the pair spun round and round until they found the safety on the underside of a large SUV. Kim wasn't enthusiastic about the large vehicles, they were wasteful on the environment not to mention other things but they were handy for cowering under. Squinting past the shards of debris thrown up into her face Kim could see her plan had worked they were the main target of the psycho rat.

"I'm really starting to hate rats."

Rufus popped out of the pocket and began protesting.

"Oh no, no Rufus your family." Still Rufus was displeased and glared about.

Concealed behind the bulk of the massive engine block underneath the heavy SUV Kim and Ron held their ground. On the other side could be heard the impact of laser fire searing paint and melting plastic. A piercing explosion sent shudders down their spines as the tires exploded under the impact. The radiator hissed coolant as the hoses burst the automobile screamed in agony as its own demise neared.

Ron felt something tugging on the end of his trousers. Rufus was attempting get his attention, motioning down to the end of the street. "Kim!" he hollered as tiny bit of light and plastic flittered down as an overhead sign burst under duress. "Down the street there's construction, maybe we could trap him down there."

Kim twisted around and sure enough several pieces of equipment lined the road. "Go get that back-hoe started. I'll make sure he heads in that direction."

"But Kim…"

"I'll be fine. Now go!" Reluctantly Ron and Rufus headed down the street away from her.

Kim grasped the Kimmunicator from her pocket and began punching buttons. Lifting the device so it hovered just above the car bonnet she began using the camera to scan the roadway like a periscope for any signs of the rodent. It was an odd angle for viewing but she didn't have to expose herself to harm. The odd little rat was no where to be seen and it had become too quiet. Popping up in place Kim was shocked to find or in this case not to find the homicidal rodent anywhere on the tarmac.

The massive side view mirror exploded beside her showering her body her with glass and chromed iron pock marking her exposed flesh. The little rodent was tromping down the sidewalk after her.

Grimacing in pain Kim hobbled down the walkway, the pain in her leg shooting through out her entire body. She zigzagged where she could, trying to avoid the mass of fire but eventually one would get her. More cars and store fronts erupted around her as she stumbled with every pained stride.

The construction was just a patch job. The only heavy equipment was a dirty yellow back-hoe its main bucket facing away from her. A small but deep hole was cordoned off with orange and black saw horses. The dirt, gravel and excess ash fault was clumped just before the hole.

Using all the power she could muster in her one good leg Kim hurled herself over the pile and began to scramble out the way. From her vantage point Kim could see Ron behind the rear controls of the equipment. Black carbon rich smoke puffed forth from the diesel engine, compressors beat to life pushing fluid through the lines. And Kim watched as the industrial glass surrounding the poor hapless Ronald heated and burst forth. Pinky Joe perceived the danger and started to take out the threat.

Kim let out a scream as she lost sight of her lover. Scrambling around the hole on her hand and knees she could still hear the rodent blasting apart the cockpit of the excavator, the tearing of metal, the bursting of one of the large rear tires. If the hydraulics were still intact the plan was still a go.

Though she wasn't out of danger Kim let go a sigh of relief for sprawled upon the ground between the tires was her boyfriend and he looked to be mostly intact. Although his feet were still partially in the cab high above, he began to crawl towards her. His legs and feet banged, thumped down the steps and finally smacked upon the ground as he pulled himself over towards her until he was close enough to entwine his fingers into hers. "Ya know I think I would rather be facing Shego right about now."

"Ya at least they just want to take over the world, not destroy everything in their path." At the end a hysterical laugh escaped her lips showing her nervousness.

Turning back her laugh transformed back into a groan for rounding the corner on the far side of the dirt mound was that rodent again. He just never gave up, once he fixated on something he just wouldn't let go. And right now he was fixated upon the pair and wasn't going to give up until they were destroyed and given the fact they were running out of ideas and places to scurry that would not be long in coming.

Pinky Joe peered around the mound of earth the female was locked on target and given her damaged state she could not sprint very far. All systems showed nominal, the weapons were fully charged, at this distance and in her prone position he would not even need to bracket the creature. Nothing could save her now.

Xxxxxx

The diesel belched to life as the engine kicked into gear. The arm lurched into existence, bouncing under unsteady hands. Rufus was leaping from one set of controls to another transporting the rear bucket about. The rams hissed as the bucket swept outwards and then with another leap Rufus grasped the control sending the pail around, crashing into the battle suit with enough force to launch the hapless creature off the sidewalk and through the wall of a nearby building.

With the tail end of the machine left hanging through the opening and Rufus who stood triumphantly upon the controls in the cockpit cheering his victory. On the ground nearby Kim and Ron collapsed in a giggle fit, finally the little monster was out of the picture. For long minutes they just rested, regaining their strength, holding onto each other letting the past short while flash through their thoughts.

Slowly painfully the pair rose from their prone position and made their way towards the damaged barrier. Kim leaned heavily upon Ron her leg throbbing. Both teens were covered with numerous abrasions and from places small trickles of blood ran down filthy flesh.

No movement had occurred from the darkness as the pair made there way around the construction area. People were now coming out to view what had occurred but fortunately they remained at a distance. Emergency workers, their vehicle lights flashing and horns blasting emerged and began to do what they were paid to do.

Their movement towards the dent in the wall was slow and cautious but still the euphoria of the teen's victory hung heavy. In all the time they had lain upon the hard ground not a movement had stirred from the battle suit, surely he must be gone.

The hole was black and intimidating, not a hint of movement stirred from inside. The iron bucket of the machine was motionless at their eyelevel. It had caught the mechanism cleanly on the upper portion of the torso and knocked it through the brickwork. A small pile of reddish brown masonry was piled just outside and more was on the far side of the fissure. One large heavy foot hung just outside the rubble, the rest of the monster could not be seen.

As our pair of heroes peered into the darkness they viewed the unmoving body of the tiny cybertronic battle suit. It looked pathetic lying on its back, arms pointed skyward covered in dirt and wreckage. From their vantage point the occupant of the cockpit was nowhere to be seen.

Still leaning heavily against her boyfriend Kim peered into the gloom for any signs of movement. She was in luck for there was moment, Pinky Joe was alive and fighting mad. His first shots went wide ricocheting off the metallic bucket of the back hoe. With a screech Kim was pulled back away from the firepower. When her Dad built maniacal devices he built them tough and made to last.

She felt her head smack against bucket and her cranium started swimming as stars surrounded her noggin. Ron bent on self preservation began dragging Kimmy along regardless of the situation. Ron half dragging half pulling Kim out from under the boom of the crane her stumbling form barely noticed as they passed the forward bucket of the machine.

Behind the creature maneuvered itself, climbing forth from the damaged wall scanning all the while for signs of his prey. This travesty would not let then escape from his wrath; it would only prolong the agony.

As per usual Ron did not have a plan on what he should do only the desire to get away from the hot spot, the one that kept getting warmer the longer they stayed. He could tell the rat was out and on the prowl once again by the fact that laser fire kept lancing past his form. Kim hadn't said a word since they had exited from the damaged wall and only hung somewhat limp in his arms.

Rushing past the hulk of an ugly truck, one who had no place being parked in the lush regal surroundings of what had once been Upperton the beautiful. Its body was long with double doors on either side of the cab its red paint job was covered in multiple scratches and dents. The logo on the side of the one door proclaimed it to be from a construction company. In its uncovered unprotected rear were many tools strewn about in a hap hazard manner. At the closest end just behind the cab was a large stainless steel container the top of one side suspended a long black hose with a hand pump on the side, a large red flame symbol on the side proclaimed the contents.

As he dragged his beloved Kimmy along Ron tried to use his body to shield hers protecting her from the worst. Feeling his own body drag along the length of the truck, every ding and rupture in the vehicles exterior echoed in his own. At its base Ron swiftly banked right behind the auto using it to hide behind. Hopefully he could put some distance between himself and the rodent bent on terminating them. Perhaps they could use the fuel tank to destroy that nasty little creature.

He hadn't gotten far and with the laser fire flying as thick as rain it happened. A wave of heat and flame caught him from behind and threw him far across the laneway. He didn't feel any pain as his body scrapped to a stop at the foot of the sidewalk. He never saw how Kim had been thrown far off to his left landing in a heap on the ground. And he didn't see Pinky Joe emerge through the flame and smoke, armour burned clean of debris claws chomping at the air.

Kim her head still swimming first from the impact with the rather solid bucket and second from the blast that had thrown her far across the road. Lifting her body up on weak elbows she gradually focused on the dark form of Pinky Joe as he ambled towards her.

Perhaps Ron had been right, perhaps her father was attempting to kill her off. It would be ironic, in all her missions in all her adventures and now this, cut down by a rat in a battle suit created by her father before she was even born.

She could view Pink Joe Curly Tail as he advanced, blinking just once in his little cockpit. Claws wide open and weapons charged and glowing amidst the flaming mess of the world around her. Too far away to be of any use was Ron lying face first upon the ground, unmoving. Gathering all the strength she could muster she pushed off rolling to the right but was stopped short as a single blasted halted her. Rolling to the opposite side was equally useless for again supper heated light blocked her movement. She was bracketed, her heart pounding heavily in her chest Kim Possible prepared to meet her maker as the glow of plasma blasters increased.

Xxxxxx

The roar of a diesel engine erupted in her ears. The massive backhoe lurched to life hobbling badly its one rear tire flattened and getting torn up with every spin of the axel. Black smoke belched forth from the stack overtop of the hood. Its front bucket was positioned high in the air pointing downward. With a great lollop it jumped over the mound of dirt ripping the pavement beneath and bouncing off the remains of the truck sent to service it. And with a great hydraulic heave the six foot long bucket of heavy steel crashed down upon the tiny battle suit pinning it underneath.

Kim could see inside the damaged crew cabin standing triumphantly upon the suicide knob of the steering wheel a small pink creature, massive smile upon his bucked teeth waving his arms overhead proud of his victory.

Xxxxx

It was beginning to become a worry for Kim Possible, not a peep or movement had occurred since that rodent had been pinned beneath the forward bucket of the back hoe and it surprised her. That suit had taken a lot of abuse and still continued on, that bucket should have been cut through by now and the owner of the suit back on his rampage.

Police had cordoned off the area keeping those foolish enough to gawk at a safe distance. Fire crews were putting out some of the blazes but many hot spots remained. Ambulance attendants worked feverously to attend to the injured. And the army had the rodent surrounded.

Two APC's sat on either side of the back hoe. The hefty eight wheeled creature dwarfed the mighty back hoe, its main armourment pointing downward. The second had been chained up to the back hoe and was getting ready to pull the mangled piece of equipment clear so its sibling could get a clear shot if needed be. Not far away concrete pylons were set up with infantry readying themselves for combat. The tiny 5.56mm shell of their rifes would be useless against the armour of the battle suit but two men squatted nearby with an antitank weapon at the ready. In the cab of the vehicle sat a man in thick bomb disposal armour, his job was to lift the bucket so others could get a clear shot.

A distance away sat Kim and Ron; Rufus was upon the knee of his pet human. The two individuals looked much the worse for wear, both were covered almost from top to bottom in grime the edges of their garments were singed and burned. Both held open wounds that in times to come would win battles involving who had the biggest and the best scars. But most of all the pair was exhausted. The running battle had not comprised that much in the way of time but it had finished them off in terms of health and energy. It had become one non stop flight in which they attempted to stay alive and keep others in the surrounding area healthy.

They had become the lost souls, forgotten about on the fringes of the action and right now that's just the way they wanted things. Neither had seen medical attention and now Kim's leg was stiff, swollen and heavily bruised and she didn't wish to look at her partners back. She could see many holes in the black fabric and had no great desire to begin counting them it would only cause her heart break.

The chorus of rumbling military engines signaled the beginning of the operation. The officer in charge was taking cover behind the small concrete wall after ensuring all were prepared for rodent extermination. It seemed ridiculous, all this firepower to stop a rampaging rat but as the massive destruction showed it might be necessary.

The single eight wheeled vehicle pulled forth yanking the poor little back hoe off its foundations. The operator lurched in place as he began raising the bucket from its position buried in the asphalt. As the bucket rose in the gradual darkening sky, the lengthening shadows proved nothing. The space under the bucket was empty.

The officer rose forth pistol at ready to see what had happened, only to find a manhole cover had been pried open with great strength and that a person or creature had disappeared beneath the city streets.

Xxxxxx

Dr. Possible entered through the backdoor of his beloved family home and crossed the threshold into the kitchen. His dark short cut hair had begun to grey around the ears quite some time ago and it only added to his wizened look. Held in his outstretched hand was an old slightly battered briefcase, across his arm was the jacket to the dark suit he wore on a regular basis. He was tired and very much glad to be home.

A smile crossed his face for a vision of loveliness greeted his view. Bent over the stove removing diner was his incredibly attractive wife. Still dressed in her deep purple dress suit and heals, removed was the lab coat she constantly wore but never while baking. The odd bit was the addition of a pair of oversized slightly singed oven mitts that did nothing to her ensemble.

Smiling as she straightened she placed the tray on the oven top and twisted over for her evening kiss which Dr. Possible was only to happy to give. It did not last long for this was just a greeting after a long day away from each other. "Your late this evening diners just completed so you can call the boys."

"Traffic was horrible. It seemed as though everyone was trying to go around the city." He responded to her statement. "No Kimmy this evening?"

"No she's on a mission."

Leaving the kitchen and passing through the dining area he deposited his things on one of the living room chairs and called the boys to dinner from the base of the stairs. Waiting only long enough to hear the commotion from upstairs he retraced his steps back into the kitchen passing his wife again in the process. Walking over to the radio he flicked the switch into the on position, it was almost time for the evening news. TV was not permitted during dinner time so the radio then a relaxing read of the morning paper in his favorite chair would finish his daily ritual of news consumption.

The soft drone of music entertained him as he made his way to the table where his wife was placing the last bits of dinner upon the table so her brood could serve themselves. Sitting in the end place, directly across from his spouse Dr. Possible helped himself the closest item and then waited for the rest to be passed. The process had just been completed when the announcer voiced in.

He opened the report "Major mayhem in Upperton this afternoon, but first traffic."

A second voice this one sounding as if the correspondent was either up in an aircraft or sitting in a back room somewhere thumping one hand against his chest with a fist to make a warbled sound. "Its total chaos in Upperton today, the downtown core is shutdown with police and fire crews working feverishly to contain numerous problems. Army and public works personnel are moving about the city at high speed looking for something but I can't tell what that is from up here. The problems downtown are magnifying the commuting crunch everywhere. So people take your time you will get home."

The first narrator spoke up in his deep crisp voice "Downtown Upperton was rocked today by a vicious fight between what witnesses described as a tiny cybertronic battle suit shaped oddly enough like a large mouse." Dr. Possible's eyes widened in surprise at the last comment he was obviously not expecting to hear that on the evening news "and a diminutive pair of teens".

"All aspects of the civil service are active in the area where fire crews are attempting to extinguish the raging fires; police are keeping people well back from the last know position of the machine. Two heavy armed armoured personnel carriers are on the seen called in to deal with the significant firepower of the small suit."

"Sources say that after bursting through the wall of a nearby home the creature rampaged through downtown Upperton destroying numerous vehicles and storefronts sending afternoon shoppers running from the area in panic. The battle continued down the main street until the machine was stopped with the aid of nearby constructions equipment."

"Local and military officials have made no comment on the where bout's of the villain but police, army and city personal are running about the downtown core opening the sewer system in what is believed to be a search for the creature."

"Initial estimated of the damage are in excess of ten million dollars and the downtown core will be shut down for quite some time. In other news…."

Mr. Possible sat at the end of the table looking rather nervous. A sheen of sweat had appeared on his forehead as he pulled at his collar. Suddenly he wasn't as hungry as he had been several minutes ago. Across from him his wife, also Dr. Possible was leaning slightly to one side her chin resting upon her palm a rather odd look upon her face. It was a look that Mr. Possible generally didn't like when it was pointed in his direction.

"Dear" she asked innocently enough "Didn't you mention a while ago when we were dating about how you built a tiny battle suit for some maze running rat?"

Mr. Possible hummed and hawed his way around the question "Well...um…" was all he got out.

"You built that suit dad?" His one son bounced up, excitement in his eyes.

"That's awesome dad." His second son finished equally as excited. No other dad in school built stuff like their dad.

"And it destroyed Upperton."

The front door crashed open interrupting the evening meal. "Oww…Ron be careful!" The unseen pained voice was obviously coming from his eldest and only daughter.

"Sorry KP but we can't make it through the door together." A slight whimper came form the voice of what was most likely to become his future son in law. "I could carry you."

"You're not slinging me over your shoulder again." Clearly annoyed

The family got up from around the table and rushed into the front room to see what was going on. What greeted their eyes was Ron supporting Kim. Her arm was wrapped around his shoulder and the one leg was bent slightly in an attempt to keep her weight off it. Ron on the other hand had his arm wrapped firmly around her waist with his hand grasping her belt keeping her upright and off the injured leg. Both looked much the worse for wear with numerous abrasions across most of their bodies and their cloths an obvious right off.

"My goodness Kimmy what happened?"

Glaring over at her father "A blasted lab rat chased up across downtown Upperton destroying half the city in the process!" Dr. Possible turned a slight shade of scarlet and pulled at his collar clearly the day was getting warmer.

Xxxxxx

Kim lay on the couch in a somewhat euphoric state. She had washed away the mass of dirt and was now resting. The injured leg was up and covered with a heat pad to hopefully bring the swelling down. Her eyes were droopy and her lips were turned upward in a goofy smile as the blood in her system pumped a rather heavy duty pain killer about her body. Kim wasn't used to taking any sort of drugs, usually relying on nothing more than an occasional aspirin. What her mother had given her compounded with the tiredness of her body had sent her into a loop. Right now her eyes were pointed in the general direction of her boyfriend and he was looking a little fuzzy around the edges.

Ron was sitting upon the ottoman bent over with his shirt off. Mrs. Dr. Possible was directly behind dabbing his back with antiseptic. Ron wasn't sure which was worse, the ache of the injuries or the pain that shot through his wounds when the liquid was dabbed on. Every few moments he would either let out a yelp or hiss back the pain.

"My goodness you two are a mess. I can hardly believe that one little mouse did this much damage."

"We threw everything we could at that little monster Dr. P but nothing would stop it. Rufus plowed into it with a back hoe and it didn't even dent in the thing."

Mrs. Possible just shook her head "Ok Ron you're done."

Ron winced and groaned as he pulled a bulky shirt over his shoulders the brush of the fabric and the movement of his body caused him agony. "Shall I come by and pick you up tomorrow KP?"

"No your not! Kim will be getting up and going into the hospital with me to pick up a pair of crutches so she won't cause any more damage to that leg."

One of the twins, both of whom were lying before the oversize television screen watching the favored TV trash channel spoke up. "What about the pair Dad used when he broke his leg."

The only person missing from the family room was Mr. Possible as he thought it wise not to be present in the same room as his little girl if for no other reason that he feared her wrath. She hadn't been too happy with the fact that he had constructed the suit that had chased her around the city. He would be forgiven by tomorrow so was not to terribly worried about long term consequences. Also he didn't want to let out the fact that he was very proud of his creation, even after so many years it could still crush everything in its path.

"They were borrowed from the hospital and went back when your father didn't need them anymore." replied Mrs. Possible.

Ron wondered over to the prone lady friend and leaned over for his evening farewell kiss. Wrapping her arms about his neck Kim pulled her partner in tight for a very passionate kiss. A kiss usually reserved more for when the two were alone than when one of her parents occupied the same room.

"Alright you two break it up!" exclaimed Dr. Possible

"See you later on tomorrow KP." Ron's smile was equally sappy, he did so much enjoy when they kissed like that. "By everybody." Ron cried out waving as he left the front room and excited the Possible family home.

Xxxxx

A sliver of a moon hung heavy in the deep night. Beside a minor river outlet clomped a figure, its movements were mechanical in nature and unhurried. The figure was wet and dirty, tendrils of trash hung from the limbs and head. Some would of said has the thing passed through the shadows that it looked a little like a rodent that walked upright. But those that had seen the figure would have been racing in the opposite direction facing the wrath of Pinky Joe Curry Tail.

He was not pleased as he skulked along the river bank. His hand had been played too soon, he was not quite ready. The old ladies sparkly jewels had not been enough for his plans, but soon, very soon he would be ready and then the world would face his might and those of his kin. No longer would they suffer at the hands of science. Soon, very soon he would lead and army forth to rid the world of those insufferable creatures and then he would be supreme, he alone would rule all.


End file.
